


Absolutes And Uncertainties

by TLynn



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Neo and Trinity, a moment away from the question of what lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutes And Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'The Matrix: Reloaded'.

The loud rumble of the heavy metal door announced his arrival before he had even entered the room. From her seat  
on the bed, her head snapped up quickly and she watched as he wordlessly stepped inside, head down, and closed the  
door behind him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

He looked up with tired eyes and shrugged slightly.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not sure they're convinced, but I certainly can't blame them for their hesitation."

She observed his unease as he spoke, watched as he constantly shifted his weight, clenched and unclenched his  
hands, and surveyed his surroundings. She couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face.

"What?" he asked, noticing her amusement.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and extending her hand. "Come and sit. You look exhausted."

He stepped over and placed his hand in hers, accepting the invitation with careful ease. He remained stiff next to  
her, though, and his attention was still focused on the contents of the room.

"Neo," she said, bringing her hand up to his face, pulling him away from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

He exhaled in resignation and she could see him searching for the right words.

"I don't know," he said. "I...I'm just not sure how to fit in here. My head tells me that this is where 'home' is now,  
but-"

"No one expects you to feel completely at ease right away, Neo. Take your time in getting comfortable. Soon you'll  
recognize faces and learn the paths around the city. We have some time before we have to head back out, so don't  
rush it."

He searched her eyes with his own and she could see the depths his encompassed. She felt her heartbeat increase at  
what she saw, at the raw power he had yet to fully harness, at the genuine displacement he was feeling since they  
arrived at Zion, and at the pure adoration she felt focused entirely on her.

He looked away again, his head bobbing slightly in agreement.

"I know how you feel," she said. "When the reality of Zion and the number of people hits you, the scope of the  
situation suddenly becomes overwhelming. It's much simpler on the Neb. The unit we became on the ship is far less  
complicated. And part of you wants to go back to what was in spite of yourself."

"How long have you been here, Trinity?" he asked, looking at her now.

"A long time," she said.

"Do you ever miss it? When you were plugged in?"

"Sometimes," she said. "I miss small things mostly. Silly things like down pillows and red licorice. But I try not  
to. It just ends up pissing me off."

He smiled at her, understanding.

"You know, it's funny," he said. "When I was standing there in front of the council, I could see how much they wanted  
to believe. They were guarded, of course, but I could feel their hope. I didn't have any real answers to their  
questions and it didn't seem to matter."

He shook his head in disbelief, a slight smile on his face, at the memory.

"They have faith in you, Neo. They know, just as I do, that though our future can't be seen, you play an important part  
in it. And right now, that's enough. When they need more, they will get it."

He smiled again, taking her hands in his, hoping that some of her confidence in him could be transferred over to him  
by the simple contact.

"Thank you," he said.

She leaned her body closer to his, feeling a welcoming warmth radiating from him. His hands released hers and came  
to rest lightly on her hips as her arms snaked around his neck. She closed her eyes and let her lips brush against  
his softly, savoring the sensation of them against her own.

"You're welcome," she said against his mouth.

He pressed against her harder now, forcing her lips open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. She accepted him  
openly, matching his force and sharing his hunger. He tugged at her torso and eased her upwards until she was on  
his lap, straddling him, their mouths never parting. She felt his heart beating against her chest, felt his love  
radiating from his every pore.

"Counselor Hamann offered me my own room," he said, pulling away slightly. "But I said I didn't need it. I hope that's  
okay-"

She stopped the words with another kiss, squelching any doubts he may have had about staying with her. She leaned  
hard against him, forcing him down onto his back as she blanketed him from above. This wasn't their first time  
together, but the connection was still new and exciting, the basic sensations often as vital, if not sometimes  
surpassing, the emotion behind them.

He slid his hands under the fabric of her shirt and delighted in the sensation of his fingertips coming into  
contact with the warm skin of her body. After several long passes along the length of her spine, he grasped the bottom  
of the shirt and cinched it up slowly. She sat up above him again, her eyes shining down at him with pure, instinctual  
need, and in one fluid movement, shed the garment and tossed it to the floor. His eyes raked over her, studying  
the shape of her body, the lines of her form. He hair was mussed slightly and her chest heaved up and down with each  
heavy breath she took. He was certain she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around her, and let his lips fall upon the swell of her left breast. A small  
moan escaped from her mouth as he did so, encouraging him, inviting him. His tongue darted out to taste her flesh and  
tingled with the sweet saltiness that invaded his taste buds. He could feel her heart beat against his mouth, its  
rhythm quick and steady.

Her hands grappled at the back of his own shirt, her fingers bunching the coarse material and pulling it as best  
she could over his head. With one hand still against her, he pulled the shirt off and cast it aside. Their mouths met  
again, furiously and with an expressed purpose, her tongue curling around his over and over again. He maneuvered their  
bodies until he was above her, both their hands deftly removing the last remaining layers between them, and found  
temporary rest in the cradle of her thighs. She reached down between them and guided him inside of her body,  
stopping only when he was completely engulfed. She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her body to adjust to the  
immaculate intrusion, reveling in the mixed pleasure and initial pain. Her eyelids fluttered open again and her eyes  
locked onto his as he began to move atop her, slowly at first, his pace deliberate. She shifted her legs to wrap  
around his body as best they could, her heels coming to rest against the backs of his thighs. He gasped as she did  
so as the slight change of position allowed him even more of an entry inside. His movements increased in speed and he  
braced himself steadily on his elbows as the lower half of his body took over all reasoning and control. Time escaped  
them both as the simple and pure pleasure overtook them, her body arching beneath him first, her hands grasping at  
his back. Just a few strokes later, he followed, his hips still moving against her gently even as he withdrew and  
collapsed softly upon her.

The air in the small cave hung heavily with their scent, the sound of their labored breathing filling the room. They  
turned as one onto their sides, limbs, covered in a thin sheet of perspiration, intertwining and lips meeting for a  
long, soft kiss. Her eyelids grew heavy, but she didn't let them close.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Hungry."

He laughed softly.

"I hope there are better meal choices here than on the ship."

She smiled and nodded her head, reaching to embrace him.

"But let's just stay here for a few more minutes, okay?" she said against his neck. "Just a few more minutes..."

He enveloped her body with his own, sheltering her, sensing a strange unease within her. But as the seconds extended to  
minutes, each one passing as quietly as the previous, he felt her mind beginning to quiet and she relaxed once  
again.

He didn't know what to expect from moment to moment anymore, each event holding a new meaning to take in and a  
new lesson to be learned. He knew moments like this were going to be few and far between, however, and he opened his  
mind and his heart in an effort to hold on to and preserve all the details as best he could.

The future was uncertain and the path to the unknown was even more of a question. But amid the doubt and  
uncertainty, he knew there was one absolute: her.

And that would be all he'd ever need.

* * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> To my beta on this, the_spin, whose kind words of encouragement will always be treasured.


End file.
